Best Friends? Not So Sure Anymore
by blushinggreeneyes
Summary: First Fanfic: Bella had left when she was younger when her parents divorced and moved with her mom, she decides to come back to her Dad and older brother Emmett then she meets her former best friend and player Edward Cullen Will he change his player ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This Is My First Fanfic. Sorry For the Spelling It May Be Diffrent Because I'm Australia, Please Review. Tell Me What You Think? Keep Writing?**

**J X**

**Isabella Swan POV**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm seventeen. There's nothing too special about me, I'm average height, and I have long brown wavy hair, neither skinny or curvy and plain boring brown eyes not that you see them because I wear glasses, I'm not tan and straight A student, top of the class. I'm a total klutz I fall over anything. My two best friends, which are basically my sisters Alice and Rose say I'm beautiful and any guy would be lucky to get me especially Edward. Who's Edward? Oh that's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; He's Carlisle and Esme Charlie (My dad) best friend's son. We grew up together until my parents divorced and I had to move to Florida with Mum but she recently got remarried and I decided to move back with dad and Emmett my big and overprotective brother. Edward's He's the football captain, he's tall with perfect body. Every freakin' ab is defined and an eight pack...Firm pecks and Muscles on his shoulders, biceps, forearms and abs... I hate to admit it but He's sexy with messy, auburn, bronze and copper hair that you want to run your fingers through and the greenest of green eyes ever seen, almost like emerald green that you get lost in. He makes all the girls hearts melt by even looking at him and speaking to him because of the obvious but he's also the school's Player, so I try to avoid even though we were like friends but not now that he's a player that can use any girl and throw them away like a piece of rubbish. Since I'm back he's doesn't hang out me or our group consisting of Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

Alice Cullen is my best friend and is also Edward's sister; she's short with short black pixie style hair. She loves shopping and "Bella Barbie" and is dating her one and only boyfriend or as she says "Soul mate" Jasper Whitlock Hale. Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother, plus he's in love with Alice, he loves reading about the civil war. He's like an overprotective brother like my actual brother Emmett sometimes. Rosalie or Rose is Jasper's twin, with long blonde hair but not the fake bleach hair like Tanya or Jessica and killer curves you get the picture. Surprising she loves cars and fixing them, she's dating my older and overprotective brother Emmett. He and Jasper are very protective of me and do anything to protect me like protecting me from Edward and his other player friends and they would literally kill them any how Emmett has got brown curly hair and Dimples and Star Football player. He's got massive muscles, and comes across scary but really he's my oversized teddy bear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review. Tell Me What You Think? Keep Writing?**

**J X**

**Isabella Swan POV**

Beep...Beep...Beep

I slammed my hand across the button of my alarm. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for another day at school. I got into the shower, I felt the tension melt in the hot water, when I was done with the shower, and I went back into my room to get ready for school. As I searched in my closet found what I wanted to wear it consisted of my skinny leg jeans, a white camisole, a black cardigan, and my black Chanel pumps. I just remembered before I was dreading this day since the start of the weekend, I was hoping to pull a sick day but Charlie would never fall for that. Great another fantastic day at Forks High with my Biology partner the player himself Edward freakin' Cullen. And we've got Biology today just great and then I heard Emmett yelling at me

"_Isabella Marie Swan are you dressed yet for school" Emmett yelling at me from downstairs_

"_Yeah Kind of." I replied_

"_Hurry you know Alice and Rose would kill me, and when will you see yourself clearly B? You're beautiful. You're not one of Edward's girlfriends like Tanya or Lauren that make-out with him or sleep with him. He uses them. Sooner and later he's going to see how beautiful you are and you're such a great catch. Hurry up and finish getting dressed and all books packed and I'll cook. Coffee? He said_

"_Fine and Yes Please"_

I went to my dresser, and put on my 'B' necklace and my black bracelets that had charms on it, wore my hair naturally down and I left my bangs out and wore my Gucci glasses so I wouldn't be blind because really I can't see without them and my Dior bag and walk down stairs to where Emmett was making breakfast and I dropped my bag near the front door.


End file.
